Want to See you Strong
by cesarsalad
Summary: basically my continuation from "Here goes it" for my Starrk and OC and Lilynette relationship stuff. /request is from a friend
1. First meeting

(Hey! So, here comes the continuation of So Here Goes it's chapters with Starrk and Suvi. This one is probably going to run a lot longer than So Here Goes it, because technically, I can do everything from here to their deaths.)

Starrk stood up, holding Lilynette's hand as they walked to Suvi's house. It wasn't far. They lived down a few houses from her.

"Do you think Suvi's a good cook?" Lilynette asked Starrk.

"Better than us, that's for sure." Starrk replied, petting her slightly unruly hair as they knocked on Suvi's door.

It's been an hour since she had came to them, and an hour before her parents come home. Starrk sighed as the door wasn't opened, but Suvi rushed out, quickly fixing her hair. "Hey! Welcome! Sorry I took so long, I was doing my hair." She smiled, and continued.

"But I guess it's kinda useless because it still looks bad." Without much delay, she pulled off the black mass of hair, revealing a wig cap and still black hair under it. It didn't look healthy though. The hair looked like it was slightly burnt off, and it looked like it was starting to turn grey at the root. It was a shame really, the actual hair that was black and unburnt looked like a true black, and in the slight light, it looked like it had blue tones in it.

Starrk and Lilynette just stared, kind of in shock. "What?!"

"Lilynette calm down it's a wig."

Suvi laughed, and welcomed them in. She closed the door, and while the guests were removing their shoes, she placed the black wig on the head stand, and led them to the kitchen.

"I cooked food, I guess." She chuckled. It was kind of bold of her to invite them to dinner, not knowing what they were like, and what they would like for dinner. On the traditional Japanese low seated table, there was three bowls of miso soup with small tofu blocks in it. In trays, there were rice, meats, and vegetables. The quintessential Japanese meal.

Suvi smiled, and sat down, inviting the other two over. Starrk wasn't even the least bit nervous or anything of that sort, but his other, Lilynette, was slightly hiding behind him slightly.

They ate, and at the end of the meal, Starrk smirked at Suvi. "Maybe we should do that again."

Suvi grinned like a fool. "Sure, if you're into my cooking."

(I'm sorry, I knew it was short, but I'm in a lot of pain, and I shouldn't be doing this, but I might as well write this after my homework.

YES SHE HAS A WIG I'LL EXPLAIN IT EVENTUALLY. But if you're super curious you can PM me or something and my friend'll get back to you.

I decided that I won't go in chronological order, and I'll pull little snippets out their lives to write about. It's too hard to write for something you don't want to write. The next one is already in the making, and it'll be for when they're graduating college and moving in together.)


	2. Moving In

(Wow! I'm super excited for them! I feel like they could be one of those polar opposites that just fit each other like matching puzzle pieces. That was cheesy. Excuse me. Now, on with the college graduation move in day!)

Suvi chuckled, sitting down on the sofa in their bare apartment. They just moved in, and Suvi's parents were quite excited that she was moving in with the declared "love of my life" and decided to buy them some furniture. Luckily, her mom and Lilynette were the best with interior design, and they quickly cataloged some furniture that they thought Suvi and Starrk would like.

Today was the day that the two had to go check out the furniture and decide what would make the list and what would have to be shipped back. The two had job interviews lined up till next month, and it's been like this since the week before they both graduated from a long and enduring 5 years of college. Today was the only day out of the next month that they had completely free, and instead of doing couple things, they were going to pick furniture. Oh goody.

"I want to go see the movie though," Suvi whined. There was a new blockbuster, in the middle of winter (odd time to be graduating), and it was the essential new mystery murder movie that everyone was queuing up to see.

"This is important. Besides, you're going to need a bed, and everyone knows that your parents are bored of us staying around in there house." Starrk retorted, shutting her up by placing his palm over her mouth. He got up, and took off the covers, and placed them over her shoulders. Suvi promised real pain if he didn't wake up on time today. Her mother was going to come by and pick them up.

Starrk's car was in the repair shop, recuperating from a dent some old guy inflicted onto it. Suvi was more of a bicycle and motorcycle person, whereas her significant other was completely repulsed by the thought of it. So, they waited as their other two important people were driving to pick them up.

Suvi poured a cup of his morning coffee, something that didn't even help keep him awake, but he enjoyed the flavors nonetheless. She had already finished her pitcher of tea, and was quickly brewing another one for her mom. Lilynette didn't like either of the two, preferring something like a hot chocolate or something really sweet and dessert like.

Starrk pressed his lips to her forehead, and took his coffee, and sat down on the counter. Suvi joined him, as they both looked at the dulled interior. They both liked the grey coolness the walls gave off, and preferred to keep it that way.

Suvi's phone rang in the other room, but it was ignored as the boldly colored red stained lips found man's jawline, and laid a few kisses there. She adored the other's jawline, so clean cut, and sometimes with stubble.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Lilynette yelled at the open window, knowing that it was a habit of her brother's to leave all the windows open in winter. Besides, it was the only open window during this time of the day.

Suvi and Starrk smiled at each other, before the pair donned their coats, and met Lilynette and Miu outside. The two got inside the stuffed car, and drove off.

"So Suv, today's the blond haired goddess huh?" Lilynette smiled as she peered into the back seat, watching her and her brother hold hands.

"Yeah. My other wigs refused to cooperate with the weather today." She said, running her fingers through the small and tightly tied braids in the blond wig. Her dad made it for her, thinking that it would be the perfect wig to show off the square jawline of hers.

"Starrk says he hates this wig," Lilynette popped out, quite mono-toned.

"Is that true Starrk?" Miu asked, raising an eyebrow in the rear view mirror.

"Well, it's definitely not my favorite, let's just put it that way." He replied, wanting to kill the rumor.

Suvi held a warm thermos in her other hand and left it in the car once they arrived at the destination. A plain warehouse, with all the pieces the other two females had chosen out for the young couple. They strode in, with Lilynette leading them and being quite enthusiastic.

Still, instead of focusing on the furniture, Suvi was left wondering how Lilynette was still so scantily clad and not cold. She wore white silk shorts what exposed part of her bottom, and a matching top that managed to actually conceal something she was lacking in.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Suvi held Starrk closer, and felt the man yawn. The warm vapor looked like smoke as it dissipated through the winter air.

The man in the front led them to their room, full of beds, tables, chairs, everything.

It was easy enough to pick out key pieces, such as the dining table and the bedframe, but when it came down to small fabric details, the couple couldn't decide, and neither could the other two pairs of interior design fanatics.

Miu ended up with a great idea. "How about we just get all the small fabrics to be the same color as the walls? They seem to like the color of the wall." She added.

Suvi nodded, and so did everyone else.

Starrk brought Suvi to the plant section, in a new room, and both waged their own disagreements towards one basil plant or two mint plants.

A long half day later, a delivery truck arrived in front of their apartment at 4 PM, and Lilynette took Suvi shopping for clothes, while Miu, Starrk, and her husband, Nobu, went to a bookshop while all the furniture was being assembled and installed.

The pair and their respective relatives met around seven, and went to a bistro for dinner.

* * *

"Hey Suvi." Starrk whispered.

"What?" She replied, wondering if he was going to say something stupid.

"Don't fight over the check with Lilynette."

* * *

I'm back! I'm so excited uvu, my stomach pains are gone! As always, reviews are appreciated


End file.
